Love is everywhere
by Psychic4you
Summary: Before reading read the warning!. These will all be different stories about different couples. Knuxade, Scourosy, Tailream, Sonamy. Lemons are in all these stories. The stories aren't connected to each other. Have fun reading about the couple you love
1. Warning

**Warning!**

**Read this before reading the stories (or story):**

This story contains strong adult features.

Next things will be written:

So when you read the story you agree that you're 18 year or older.

If you put a review please be kind. Don't come over offensive...

Reviews:

Oh yeah but please even if you don't like the stories could you please than tell me if the stories are even allowed on Fanfiction?

I read the rules but there wasn't a real good discription about it.

Please. If they aren't allowed to go this far I'll delete them immediately **I promise**!

To fanfiction:

Please Fanfiction. Don't banned me for this:'(

If I must delete them I'll do it!

Story:

Also they're a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes.

I tried my best I really did :'(

You don't have to read all the stories of course

If you prefere only one that's fine with me:)

Much pleasure people ^_^


	2. Knuckles X Shade

We find Knuckles the echidna that's 29 years (a male echidna) old and dressed with a red t-shirt and jeans sitting on the stairs where the master emerald behind him stood shining in all its glory. The master emerald contained lots of power that could be used for the good but also for the bad. Knuckles always thought it his duty to guard it against persons that wanted to steal this precious stone.

One of those persons was Rouge the bat. She always tried to trick him so that she would gain an opportunity to steal it. Even though Knuckles was easily fooled he didn't let her steal the emerald away from him.

But at the present days Rouge is busy with GUN and her partner Shadow the hedgehog doing mission for GUN. Well that's what they want everybody to believe that is.

Knuckles has met another echidna Shade. He was at first surprised that there existed other echidna's besides him. He always thought that they were extinct and that he was the only one left off his kind. Shade was a female that had served a master for a long time until Sonic,Tails, Knuckles and all their friends freed her from her masters grip.

As we speak about this lava red female echidna (that is 26 years old) she is making up the way on the stairs toward Knuckles. She dressed herself in a yellow strapped shirt and a black pants. Knuckles and Shade known each other for at least more than 2 years but they hardly doing something together.

Shade: Hello Knuckles. Long time no see.

Knuckles: Likewise. What brings you here Shade?

Shade: Well I had nothing to do so I thought I come to visit you.

Knuckles: Thanks Shade.

Shade sit next to Knuckles close to him watching the sky.

Shade: The sky is pretty isn't it? *asking with a smile*

Knuckles: It is.

Shade: Knuckles I've been wondering. Why do you always protect the master emerald?

Knuckles: Well…. I feel like it's my responsibility to protect it.

Shade sighted. Inside her mind she really liked Knuckles. She wanted to do things with him, going out, watching movies, etc. But no, all Knuckles wanted is just protecting an emerald. Shade looked sad away from him.

Shade: And you never want to hang out with friends?

Knuckles: Huh what do you mean? *wondered*

Shade: I mean like going out or something.

Knuckles: Well I eeeeuuuhhhh…

It's true Knuckles hardly spends time with his friend for that emerald. Because he thinks his duty for guarding the emerald is more important than his own friends.

Knuckles: I get your point Shade.

Shade: So what are you going to do about it?

Knuckles: I don't know yet. But how about I'll take you out on a date?

Shade smiled when she heard that but in her mind she actually wanted to do 'other' things than dating. She used her feelings for Knuckles to fuel her desires for what she truly want. Shade got up and started to get on his lap.

Shade: And what if we skip that date part? *asking him with an evil smile*

Knuckles: Shade … what are you doing? *surprised*

Shade: Well I show you how I feel Knuckles.

Shade closed her eyes and started to lean in and got to his face and started to put her lips on his. Knuckles was first in a shock but slowly he closed his own eyes and started to give in this kiss. As the two echidna's started make out with each other the kiss got more intense with the second, Shade putted her hands around the neck of Knuckles while he put his hands around her tights. Because the kiss took so long they broke apart to breath in some oxygen. As they got back into a kissing session Shade body warmed up. She felt as this was not enough for the love she had for Knuckles. She started to put her hand under his shirt to pull it off but Knuckles suddenly stopped her.

Knuckles: Shade, don't you …. Think it's a bit….. to early? *asking with a blush*

Shade: Don't we know each other for 2 years hmmmm?

Knuckles: Yes, but it's not the same….

Shade: Knuckles please… I love you *kiss his lips*

Knuckles: Shade….. that's….. I'm so overwhelmed.

Shade: *Feels sad* okay I get it….. *gets of his lap* you don't want too, I can understand…. *walks away slowly*

Knuckles: Shade wait *holds her hand*. I …. Since Julie-Su disappeared I thought love wasn't no longer for me. But then you came into my life and I didn't think you might feel anything for me.

Shade: I do feel something for you. But I can't spend time with you because of your master emerald.

Knuckles: I'll change, I'll change for the better. I'll go out with you, how's that?

Shade: That's great *smiles warmly*. Knuckles thank you *hugs him*

Knuckles: You're welcome Shade.

3 months have passed and we find Knuckles and Shade together by the master emerald. Only Knuckles didn't paid too much on it since nobody is actually after the emerald luckily. Shade lied in his arms having a warm smile on her face. She finally had someone of her own kind as lover. Yes they started dating with each other and like Knuckles said he did changed for the better. Now with Shade at his side he felt more alive than only guarding a damn glowing emerald.

Shade: I love you Knuckles, I really do

Knuckles: I love you too, I'm really glad I've met someone like you.

Shade: Same here.

They kissed each other on the lips softly. But the kiss started to get intense. Knuckles and Shade had their eyes closed when they made out with each other. Shade also had her hand around Knuckles neck keeping him close to her. Knuckles on the other hand had his hands on her hips. The kiss continued at least 5 minutes before they needed to let go breath in some fresh air. When they got their oxygen back they again started to intensely kissing.

Knuckles pushed her lightly 'onto' the ground so he was on top of her. His hands however started to unbutton Shade's top. Shade started to open up his vest and both of them threw it away from them. Knuckles changed from her lips to her neck and sucked a little on it giving her a mark. Shade moaned while Knuckles did. Shade and Knuckles mind went to absolutely zero. The only thing Shade wanted was Knuckles and nothing else and to her luck she will. He got to her breast and start to squeeze them.

Shade: Oh Knuckles!

Knuckles: You like it?

Shade: Yeeeeeessss! Don't stop oh oh oh oh

Knuckles: As you wish

Knuckles continued playing with her breasts as Shade love the feeling that got through her. Knuckles started to lick again but also got lower to her belly. Shade couldn't hold the feeling as she mentally begged Knuckles to take her already.

Shade: Oh oh oh Knuckles…..

Knuckles: Didn't knew you taste like this Shade. *evil smiles*

Shade: please don't stop… I need it please…..

Knuckles: I'm on it.

Knuckles got lower and opened her pants and threw it off.

Knuckles continued to lick Shades belly but Shade tries to push him lower to her womanhood. She just couldn't wait for Knuckles, she wanted him now. Knuckles obeyed her and got lower to her flower area where she's still proper dressed. Knuckles opened her pants and threw it away next to them. The only thing that kept him from licking her womanhood was her underwear. Knuckles looked up if he's allowed to take off, Shade nodded. Knuckles slowly but gently took her underwear with both his hands and let it slide down. Shade's clit was visible to Knuckles as he got closer to it and started to lick it. Shade felt the feeling of Knuckles tong on her flower as she moaned out of pleasure.

Shade: Oh Knuckles….. 3

Knuckles: mhhhhmmmmmm didn't knew you had such great taste Shade.

Shade: Knuckles I .. *moan* didn't knew you were … this good.

Knuckles: Talent I guess. Still it's my first time.

Shade: Mine too.

Knuckles: Cool but first I need to finish what I've started.

Knuckles continued with licking the g-spot of Shade. Shade letting her head fall while enjoying the feeling screamed out of pleasure. She moaned just the way Knuckles wanted it. When 10 minutes passed Shade felt something within her body a pressure as she knew she would orgasm soon.

Shade: Knuckles. … oh oh oh …. I'm so close …. I … I… I can't hold much longer….

Knuckles: Let it go Shade I want to taste all.

Shade: Knuuuuuuccckkklllleesss! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! 3

Shade's body resulted with her spewing fluids out of her womanhood. Knuckles face became covered with the white substance of Shade's flower. Knuckles licked them up with his tong.

Knuckles: I said it before and I'll say it again, you've got great taste Shade.

Shade that was recovering her breath from her orgasm smiled at him.

Shade: Thank ….. you Knuckles…

Knuckles got to her face again and kissed it gently. Shade face looked as she wanted to become one with Knuckles. She got herself in place and opened her legs wide so Knuckles could better access. Knuckles already had an erected member so he got into position himself but didn't entered yet. He wants to be sure she allowed him to become one with her.

Knuckles: Shade are you sure about this?

Shade: Yes Knuckles, I am sure. I've waited too long for this moment. Please make me yours.

Knuckles: Okay Shade, but this going to hurt. I've heard that from Rouge.

Shade: I'm ready, but please be gentle.

Knuckles: Always Shade.

Knuckles started to plant his male pride into the flower of his lover. Shade felt the feeling him of entering her. Knuckles continued to go further until he felt the virginity wall. Knuckles looked at her for the last time before he would break her barrier. Shade nodded and Knuckles thrust through her innocence as blood resulted coming out of Shade's womanhood and hissed from the pain.

Knuckles: Shade you okay? *worried*

Shade: It hurts ….

Knuckles: sssshhhh I'm here

Shade held Knuckles close and the pain disappeared slowly. When the pain got away completely she kissed Knuckles and smiled to him he could continue. Knuckles than started to move in and out of Shade repeatedly. Pleasure feeling consumed them both as they keep going. Both moaning and saying each other names.

Shade: oh oh oh oh…. Ah Knuckles…

Knuckles: huhhh huhh huhh Shade ….. oh Shade you feel so good.

Shade: As do … ah ah 3 do you….. Knuckles.

Knuckles and Shade continued like this for at least 10 minutes as both felt their body building up pressure as a warning to tell them they would cum soon.

Knuckles: huh huh huh…. Shade…..I'm close…. I can't…..hold …on much ….. huh….. longer.

Shade: Me…..ah ah ah ah….. neither…. Let's finish together…..

5 seconds after Shade said that both of them where climaxing.

Knuckles: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Shade: KNNNNNUUUUUUUUUCCKKKKLLLLLESSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.

Knuckles shot his white sperm covered with seed into Shade's body. Shade fluids smashed hard on Knuckles sperm as it got mixed on impact. Knuckles disconnected from Shade and rolled at the side of her as both regenerate their breaths with Shade putting her arms around him. Shade wouldn't let him go away for anything in the world. Knuckles shared that idea and was glad being with one-off his own kind to share love with. Shade meant more to him than the master Emerald but he could take care out of both.

Knuckles: That …. was amazing … Shade….

Shade: It was…. Knuckles….

Knuckles: I love you Shade.

Shade: I love you Knuckles

Knuckles: I'm glad I've met you Shade. You're the best that could come over to me.

Shade: As do you my love, as do you.

Knuckles and Shade than shared one last kiss before they fell asleep close to each other. They both could rebuilt their kind again as Echidna's would be saved from extermination.


	3. Scourge X Rosy

Scourge the hedgehog ( 25 years old) who's a hedgehog (that's obvious) with green fur and mostly wearing a jacket and had green shoes and always had sunglasses on his head lived in on the planet of Anti-Mobius. Anti-Mobius is the counterpart of Mobius. He lived in a castle on the edge of a cliff. He's the "evil twin" of the hero of Mobius Sonic.

Scourge was looking outside seeing his people caring on with their lives. The people of his planet didn't liked him because of his evil schemes. He didn't cared one bit. Scourge used to date a fox girl but somehow she disappeared without him knowing. Scourge loved to play with girls. Oh yeah this bad boy played many girls making them fall for his looks.

There was only one girl he hated for life. The name of this girl was Rosy the Rascal (19 years old fiscally, 24 mentally) . Rosy is a little pink hedgehog girl who just half the length of Scourge. Long ago she used a ring to make herself older to hopefully make Scourge fall for her (violent) tricks, it worked mentally crushing her mind but fiscally it didn't. He knew this girl for years. She loved to smash his face in, it was her favorite hobby of all. She loved to fight him and challenge him. Sadly for her he's rejecting her every move, much to her displease. This was the only girl Scourge never played with. With time Rosy appearances did change too. She still wore her yellow skirt and her white top that had green shoulder parts but it increased in size since her body grew with her. Only her body has grown more curved and actually attractive to everyone who didn't know she's dangerous .

Scourge left his castle to go spreading terror to his people. Yeah that's mostly what he did. But suddenly he's smashed hard in the face when he opened the door of his castle and got outside. He fell unconscious to the ground.

Scourge woke up outside the village tied down on a tree in the forest. He had no clue how the hell he got there. But he was sure the one responsible was going to pay for this. But nobody was there to put blame on.

Scourge: Mhhhmmmmh mmmhhhhhmmmmmmm *tries to speak*

He couldn't talk because there was a gag in his mouth that kept him from speaking. Suddenly he hears a voice.

?: Oh Scourgey I'm so glad I finally got you.

Scourge knew this voice. It's the girl he hated the most (well for what he thought anyway). And yes out of nowhere Rosy appeared in front of Scourge with her dangerous green spike hammer on her shoulders.

Rosy: Oh Scourgey, I'm so glad you're here. You know I did actually missed you. *evil smiles*

Scourge: uuuummmhhhhhh (fuck you) *raged*.

Rosy: There, there don't be so angry my Scourgey. I just wanted to do this for a long time now. I'm one luckily girl.

Scourge: mmmmmmmmmmm (grrrrrrrrrrrrr) *death glare*

Rosy: Oh Scourgey you look so cute when you're mad. What's the matter? Can't stand the heat? *evil smiles*

Scourge wanted to hurt her so badly now. But he couldn't because he was still tied up and that gag in his mouth kept him from speaking. Rosy came closer to him.

Rosy: You know Scourgey. I'm actually sad you keep avoiding my attacks. Because I wanted do to this a long while ago.

Scourge had absolutely no clue what she was talking about but Rosy started to lick his neck. No hammer? No smashed to the face? No her hammer wasn't even in her hands. Even though Scourge got surprised with this he wanted to push her away, but sadly he couldn't. Rosy kept licking his neck as she started to also unbutton his jacket and started to rub her hand all over his body. Scourge had no clue why but he was reader enjoying than hating it. The feelings he felt where all pleasure. Because of those feelings his member also started to show the result of the pleasure he experienced.

Rosy felt something between her legs rising up as she stopped to look at it. she found his manly pride standing up in all its glory. She looked at it with a crazy smile.

Rosy: Well looky look who's comes into the scene. I didn't knew I could turn you on Scourgey. But don't worry I'll be gently with it.

Rosy then got over to his member and took it with one hand as she started to rub up and down on it slowly. Scourge eyes went open wide when she started to do this as again the waves of pleasures started to consume his mind. Scourge was actually enjoying the pleasures of Rosy jerking him off. He struggled to get some air because his noise is the only option he has to inhale air he needed to moan originally. Yes he wanted to moan so badly.

Scourge: Hmmm hmmmhh hmmmmmhhh

Rosy: I see you like it Scourgey. Maybe I should go a little faster.

Rosy than putted her words into action as she started to jerk Scourge faster. Tension had Scourges body in his grip because of Rosy's actions and was so close to unleash his sperm. He tried to hold up because he didn't wanted to blow on Rosy. But with a girl like her jerking his member, he couldn't block the road of his sperm not any longer as the pressure broke his 'wall' .

Scourge: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Scourges member started to unleash his white sperm that carried some of his seed too on Rosy's face. Rosy on the other hand was smiling with him releasing his seed, she licked as some of it and to her it tasted fantastic. But that was just a begin for her. she didn't wanted to stop yet. No she was just getting started.

Rosy: Mmmmmmm Scourgey, great taste you've got. I'm surprised we didn't do this before.

Scourge tries to regenerated his breath (through his noise since it was the only thing that could be used to get air inside his body). He never thought he would do this with Rosy, his insane fangirl that usually only loved to smash his face in. Rosy cleaned herself for what was possible anyway.

Scourge: hmhb hmh hmh hmh (*tries to breath*)

Rosy: Aaauuuwww my poor Scourgey couldn't handle me? Well to bad for you because now it's my turn.

Rosy got her covered womanhood over at Scourges flatten penis. She started to rub it with her panties under her skirt (dry fucking him). As Rosy continued this Scourge felt again blood going toward the veins of his member and started to rise and getting hard (again).

Rosy: Well that was fast, but I can't wait for it anymore.

Rosy did the unthinkable. She first took of her panties and then got over with her split (under her skirt) to Scourges harden manly pride. Rosy took Scourges cock and placed it inside her flower. She first put it in gently because this was as strange as it sound it was her first time, so technically she's going to break her own virginity. Rosy started to go down in resulting Scourges cock getting inside her until she felt her 'wall of innocent'. Scourge felt it too and made himself ready for the impact because he knew she would do it. Rosy thrust down hard resulting in pain while blood came out of her vagina. Pain was something Rosy is used too, but this pain was a little different. Still she didn't regret it one bit. As the pain very slowly got away she started to ride Scourges member. Pleasure waves took over her mind.

Rosy: Oh yeeeeessss Scourgeyyyyyyy! You're so big!

Scourge: hhhmmmmmh hhhhhhhmmmmmmhhh (you're so tight)

Rosy: Oh oh oh aaaaaahhhhh Scourgeyy!

Scourge: mmhhhmm! (Oh Rosy!)

Rosy continued to thrust on Scourges dick for 5 minutes as both started to feel pressure getting the best of them. They would orgasm soon.

Rosy: Oh oh oh Scourgey! I'm going to cum!

Scourge: hmf hmf hmf hhhhhmmm! (ugh ugh ugh me too!)

Scourge: Hmmmmmmmmmm! (Rosy!)

Rosy: Scourgey!

As both reached their climax Scourge shot his white fluid filled with his seed into Rosy's body. Rosy felt Scourges sperm entering her. It was the best that could happen to her. For years she was looking out for this moment. Even if you thought she hated Scourge out of the bottom of her heart, deep inside she didn't. She had a heart but her crushed mind let her never show it.

Rosy: Ooohhh Scourgey…. *breathing heavy with a blush*

As Rosy disconnected from Scourge her flower leaked some of her and Scourge mixed fluids. She knew this would be the only time she could make love to Scourge since he'd never been interest in her.

Rosy: You know Scourgey, that felt really good. I wished we could do this again.

Scourge: …

Rosy: I know you didn't enjoyed this and that you don't care for me. So I guess this will be our first and last time.

Rosy took her panty and put it on. She still felt the excellent feeling she shared with Scourge. Even though she knew this would be the only one in her whole life. She evil smiled at Scourge again. Scourge didn't liked the look on her face.

Rosy: Well Scourgey, Thank you for 'joining' me. But I can't let you free like this sooooooo…..

Rosy summit her green spike hammer and Scourge knew what was coming. He rather wanted to make love to Rosy again than being smashed from that dangerous hammer.

Rosy: Sleep well Scourgey.

Scourge: mmmmmmhhhhmmmmmmm! (Noooooooooooooooooooo!)

Rosy hit him hard with her hammer that made Scourge unconscious again. She dragged him back to his castle where she got help of one of Scourges servants to bring him to his bed. She told them he fell asleep but accidentally hit a rock while falling, she didn't told the truth. They didn't cared for her story anyway. When Scourge lied on his bed Rosy untied his hand and took out the gag out of his mouth. Before she left him, she kissed him on his cheek.

Rosy: Sleep well my Scourgey.

Already two months have passed and Scourge and Rosy haven't seen each other since their 'last encounter'. Scourge was strangely looking for her but he couldn't find her anywhere, not in her house, not with her 'friends', nowhere. Scourge had a score to settle with that girl. As he was looking around he tried to ask people if they saw her, but since they're all hiding from him he didn't get an answer. Resolute Scourge wanted to find Rosy, he would make her pay.

Rosy was busy with finding clothes in a lingerie store. Why? Well she just likes adult clothes. Also she deeply wished she could have another "encounter" with Scourge again. Why didn't she moved on with another guy? Well her mind and body doesn't aloud it. Like Amy Rose who's mind is full with Sonic and only him, same did for Rosy (only it's Scourge in her case). When she tried to think of someone else she felt disgusted with it. But when she thought of Scourge, her mind went crazy for him. When she found a purple garter belt with matching bra and stockings first got to a fitting room and when she came out and looked in the mirror she knew this would be the one. Then after she changed into her own clothes again, she 'convinced' the clerk to give it free. Why did she needed this clothing you may wonder? Well there's was a party only for girls, but it said that they needed to look sexy and being single.

As Rosy left the shop with her bag that contained her outfit for the evening, she was going home to let time passing by. While walking home Scourge has spotted her. No way he's going to let her escape again. He followed her to her home.

Rosy lived just outside the village. Her house wasn't that big but it was still an average size. When Rosy entered her house Scourge looked for a way to steal Rosy. He saw a tree nearby her house that could be used to climb on to her roof. Scourge had a sleep gas grenade with him he could use to steal Rosy. He opened the grenade and threw it into her chimney.

Rosy was in her living room to put on her garter belt ,bra and stocking to get ready for the party. When she looked into the mirror she's satisfied with the looks of it. She putted on a yellow dress with an V-neck sleeve that hugged around her body at her hips, the dress let one of her legs visible and gave away a little of her stocking but you couldn't see the garter belt and the bra. This is to hide the surprise for all of them. She wished she could show her lingerie to Scourge so she could hopefully have another round at love with him, but sadly he hates her (even after that one time). Rosy heard a noise coming out of her chimney so she went to where the noise came from she looked in her chimney but didn't found anything. Suddenly a bang could be heard as the chamber filled with sleeping gas.

Rosy took out her hammer to smash the shit out of the fool that was brave enough to pull this trick on her. But the gas consumed her as she got into a deep sleep.

Scourge got off the roof and waited for a while until the gas would weaken of so he wouldn't fall asleep himself. When on the ground he waited for 3 minutes he opened the back door and got inside. He went to the living room and found Rosy lying on the ground unconscious.

Scourge: That's for kidnapping me from my castle.

Scourge picked up Rosy and got out her key to lock her house. He wouldn't let the place open and having the risk of bandits robbing her belongings, even he wasn't that cruel. When Rosy's house got locked down he got back to his castle and put Rosy on his bed. He tied up her hands just like she did to him the last time behind her back. He won't put a gag since he couldn't stand the damn thing himself. And he wanted to hear Rosy's noises while he would … well you know soon.

Scourge: This is payback babe.

Scourge left Rosy alone to waken out of her sleep. He went downstairs and watched some tv.

When the evening came he shut down the television and got upstairs to check Rosy (he did that every 30 minutes by the way). Rosy woke up in a bed that she'd never seen before. Also she tried to move but all she could move was her legs.

Rosy: What the hell?! How did I get here? And why I'm I tied up?

Scourge heard her and slowly opened the door of his chamber. He sees Rosy struggling to get off but he wouldn't let her get away that easy.

Scourge: Why hello Rosy *evil smile*

Rosy: Scourge! Are you behind this?

Scourge: Good guess. Well after that little encounter of yours I thought to do the same to you.

Rosy: Let me go Scourge, I'll smash that pretty face of yours.

Scourge: Oh please spare me your hate. Wasn't it you that started this by tying me up in the forest and then having sex with me? Hmmmm.

Rosy: …

Scourge: You know Rosy. Nobody fucks with me and gets away with it. So I'll just 'repay' you for that.

Rosy: What are you planning? *scared*

Scourge: Heh heh heh…. *evil smile*

Rosy closed her eyes because she knew that smile wasn't a good sign. Even though she wished being with Scourge, this is not how she imagined it. She wished she could call her hammer, than tables would be turned. Scourge got closer to her and started off with kissing her on the lips forcefully. As Rosy had no choice but to let him kiss her she felt his hands on her back. Rosy became scared. Would he take off her dress? But then that means he would see…..

Scourge opened the zipper of her dress and threw it away.

Scourge: Now Rosy you'll …..

Scourges nose started to bleed with the sight of Rosy. He sees her in her lingerie suit. Never in his life his heart has beaten so fast as this day. Rosy was drop dead sexy. Scourge became surprised with that sight of hers. He never imagination Rosy dressed in lingerie would be so sexy. But this sight sure made him turned on epical.

Scourge: Jackpot…..

Rosy: I …..I…

Scourge: Yes Rosy?

Rosy: I ….. hate …. You *sizzle*

Scourge: love you too girly *sarcastic*. Oh I almost forgot. Time to have some fun.

Rosy: Wha…..

Scourge liked her neck while he let his hand slowly go down her body toward her little breasts. As he played with one of them he kept licking her. Rosy couldn't help but the moan heavy as the waves of pleasure Scourge sent her.

Rosy: Oh Scourge….. oh oh oh….

Scourge: Sounds like you're enjoying it.

Rosy: Maybe … *blushing*

Scourge: that blush on your face suits you Rosy.

Rosy: What?! I'm not blushing *blush harder*

Scourge: if you say so. Still it suits you *evil smiles*

Rosy took it as a complement but she was sure Scourge didn't meant it like that. Scourge played again with her breasts in her bra as Rosy moaned again.

Rosy: Ah Scourgey! 3

Scourge let one hand slide down to her covered womanhood where he rubbed her purple underwear under her garter belt. Rosy felt this new wave of pleasure rising as her body fiscally asked to become one with Scourge again. Scourge kept doing what he did until Rosy 's panty started to get wet. Rosy had finished without him knowing. Rosy was trying to regenerate her breath.

Scourge: I didn't knew you could cum without saying it Rosy.

Rosy: huh huh huh… *trying to recover her breath*

Scourge: But now foreplay is over.

Scourge took Rosy's panty and slide it down. Her dampen womanhood came into his view. He undressed himself too and had a erected member from all the foreplay he did with Rosy. He brought his manly pride to her flower. Rosy was not afraid for him. Actually this is what she wanted, another round with Scourge.

Rosy: Oh Scourgey…. Your member is just like last time.

Scourge: But this time I can play with you. I hope you're ready for it. *evil smiles*

Scourge planted his member into Rosy's flower and when she felt his penetration a huge loud moan was heard from her.

Rosy: Oh my god Scourgey! You're so big again.

Scourge: And you're so tight. …. I wanted to say….that the last….time as well.

Rosy: Oh yes Scourgey please, fuck me…. I need it!

Scourge: If you insist.

Scourge thrust in and out of Rosy's womanhood. While Scourge and Rosy enjoyed the waves of pleasures through their bodies again. This feeling is what they wanted forever. But just like last time their bodies started to build up pressure again as Scourge kept thrusting.

Rosy: oh oh oh oh …Scourgey….I'm going to cum….soon.

Scourge: me … too

30 seconds later their announcement became reality.

Scourge: Rosy! Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rosy: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Scourgey!

Scourge finished inside her body again. Rosy's fluids mixed again with Scourges sperm. Scourge disconnected when he felt his seed left his body and rolled next to her. Rosy's flower leaked again some of their mixed fluids as she tried to move closer to Scourge.

Rosy: Scourge….*pant* do you… hate me?...

Scourge: You know … I hate….. you so much….

Rosy heart broke in half, she knew it… Scourge didn't loved her, nor he would love anyone. It was just for sex and then leaving as it never happened.

Scourge continued:….. I think it's true love. You make me feel….. in a way I've never felt … with any girl…. But with you… I feel alive…

With those last words Rosy's broken heart healed. Those were the sweetest words Scourge ever told her. She couldn't believe it. Scourge hates her because he loves her. It's strange and doesn't makes much sense but sometimes it doesn't matter. She wanted to hold him close but her hands where still tied down. Scourge noticed this.

Scourge: let me help you with that *unties her hands*

When her hands where free again she immediately put them around her lover.

Rosy: I love you my Scourgey.

Scourge: I love you too babe.

As they both slept, the couple had smiles on their faces. They were one and nothing would separate them. And if one did tried, he'll/she regret it.

Rosy didn't got to the party because now she had Scourge and taken girls weren't allowed. But Scourge mend more to her than that party anyway.


	4. Tails X Cream

We find a yellow fox by the name of Miles Prowler who's 20 years but he prefers everybody calling him Tails working on his airplane. Normally Tails likes to hang out with his best buddy Sonic. Tails is more as the coördinator to guide Sonic to his next goal. But since peace has come there was no need for him to go out on adventure with Sonic. So that's how he's busy working on machinery to use when the evil Doctor Robotnick (better known as Eggman for most of them) would do an evil plot again. But he highly doubts that since it been only be a few days ago since they defeated him.

And so that why he works again at the plane. He sat in his plane ready to test the engine from its glitch it suffers.

Because the last time he flew his plane suddenly the engine shut down for no reason (at that time). Luckily it re-started again before he would hit the ground hard and blow to pieces. He could (only just ) pull up his plane and safely landing it to the ground. No way he was going to do that again.

When he tried to turn on the engine of the plane it made strange noises. It's as the plane tries to start but fails. So the glitch still isn't solved.

Tails: Euh been searched for 3 hours and still I can't figure out the problem. I shall need to look at the wires again.

Tails jumped out of his plane. And got on his cart that made it easy for him to get under the plane as going back to get some tools. He looked at the locked panel that's with four screws kept in its place, he realizes he forget his screwdriver.

?: Hello Tails

Tails smashed his head against the plane. He didn't expect visitors today.

Tails: Auuuuww..

When Tails rolled away from the under the plane he noticed a cream-colored bunny who's ironically called Cream as well. Cream is one of his close friend (Sonic being the closest one). Cream has been raised very well and kind to (almost) everyone. Also she's at the age of 18, so she's grew into an adult age.

Tails: Oh hi Cream. Thank for dropping by

Cream: No problem, what are you doing mister Tails?

Tails: Oh I'm fixing my plane. Has some problems.

Cream: What kind of problems?.

Tails explains the issues the plane is facing. Cream however didn't understand one part since it's all technical stuff but it seemed very important. Tails noticed her confused face.

Tails: Oh sorry, I think I explained a bit too much? *scratching the back of his head*

Cream: Yes. But maybe I could give you materials if you need them? That way you stay under the plane.

Tails: Good idea Cream. But you don't need to help

Cream: Ah it's nothing, I got nothing better to do anyway.

Tails: Euhm where's Cheese actually?

Cheese is a Chao that Cream found in her garden hurt when she was little. She took care of the poor guy and ever since then they've been together all the time. Yet this time he's not.

Cream: Oh my mom he's a bit sick today. My mom thought it was best he'd stayed in the house.

Tails: Oh I see. Okay didn't knew.

Tails got on his cart and slide down under the plane again to open the panel to continue working. Cream waited for his responds to give him the needed materials.

Tails: Cream could you give me a screwdriver with a flat head.

Cream: Sure, big or small?

Tails: In between the two.

Cream started to search in Tails tool box to find the screwdriver. It took her 2 minutes to find the right one.

Cream: I found it Tails.

Tails: great, can you pass him?

Cream: Sure

From under the plane Tails extent his hand to Cream and she gave him his screwdriver. While Tails worked further on his plane Cream watched at the pictures of them when they were younger. Tails kept pictures in his workplace of him and his friends because he didn't spend much time in his house anyway. He would choose his workshop over his house if he had to because his workshop is his life.

Tails: Ah damnit….

Cream: What wrong Tails?

Tails: Euh there's a screw heads damaged. damn I shall need a new one.

Cream: Where do they lie Tails?

Tails: In a drawer under my workbench. But first I'm going to work further on the wires. I'll tell you when I need it

Cream: Okay…

Tails worked further on his plane connecting and testing the wires. Still it deals with some troubles until he saw a wire actually being stripped of its isolation and corrosion was on the copper of the wire. That's the problem! That wire must have faced some moisture when he flew back than. Now he knew what to do.

Tails: Hey Cream could you give me a universal nose pliers?

Cream: A what?

Tails: A universal nose pliers.

Cream: Euhm okay. I'll try Tails.

Tails: Thanks Cream

Cream searched into the tool box of Tails for a universal nose pliers. Only the problem is that she had no idea how the hell that tool looks like. She searched and searched but didn't find it.

Cream: I can't find it Tails.

Tails: It's under my hammer in my box

Cream: I still can't find it.

Tails rolled from under the plane out but the first thing he saw was Cream panty. His nose started to bleed when he saw that. He wasn't a pervert, it was an accident that he saw this. But something was wrong with him. He felt something inside him that made him feel warm. Quickly he rolled back under the plane so that Cream wouldn't notice his bleeding nose as a bulge in his pants.

Cream: I think I found it! *cheering*

Tails: Great please give it to me Cream *sweating*….

Cream gave him the tool he needed and Tails started to work further. Only the problem was that he couldn't concentrate properly on his work. His mind all changed into scenes where he and Cream started to kiss, feel, and …. well you know.

Tails: *thinking* Man what the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not such a pervert. Why do I have these strange thoughts of me and Cream? I know I do like her …. But…..do I …?

Cream: Tails are you okay?

Tails: Euuuuhhhh…. Yeah… I'm fine ….. Cream.

4 hours have passed and Tails still wasn't finished with his plane. He tried to work faster but it resulted with him missing a few time and needed to start over. Cream noticed this and she knew he needed a break. She went after two cups of coffee without him knowing and was returning to him while he still lied under his plane.

Cream: Tails why don't you take a break?

Tails: What? Why?

Cream: Because I see that you're stressed. Just a little break okay?

Tails: okay… only a little one.

Tails rolled back and stand up on his feet.

Tails: Did you made those? *pointing to the cups*

Cream: Well you didn't call me in a while so I thought maybe a bit of coffee would help clear your thoughts.

Tails: Thanks Cream, I appreciate it.

Cream: You're welcome Tails.

Tails took the cup that contained coffee in it. He loved his coffee black while Cream had some milk in it so that it wouldn't be so intense. Tails and Cream leaned against his workbench while talking to each other.

Tails: Coffee is great Cream.

Cream: Thank you Tails. So what will you do after you're finished with your plane?

Tails: I don't know yet. I'll shall see when the moment is there.

Cream: Okay just asking.

Cream took a sip of her coffee and some white cream got on her face. Tails smiled at the looks of this. She had a funny face with it.

Tails: I think some white cream got stuck on your face.

Cream: Really where?

Tails: Wait I'll clean it for you.

Tails got her head into his hand and cleaned it with his thumb. When he cleaned it he wanted to return his hand but something strange happened. Cream stroked his hand while it was on her face. She felt warm inside in his hand. Tails became surprised with this but he didn't resist it but let her continue. He sees that she is smiling while she let her head rest in his hand.

Tails: Euhm Cream…. Are you alright?

Cream: Your hand feels so warm Tails. *blush a bit*

Tails: I….euhmm…. well that's euhm… because I worked hard? *sweating again*

Cream: Well your hands are very soft too.

Tails: Thanks Cream. I I… I appreciate it.

Cream: You're welcome. Also I want to give you something.

Tails: What is it? *wondering*

Cream got closer to his face and leaned in while closing her eyes. Her lips got on his. Tails eyes opened wide at the first moment, but slowly later he closed them too and give in into the kiss of her. While it started with an innocent kiss it started to get more intense with every 3 minutes. Tails put his hands around her waist while Cream put hers around his neck, both to keep them close to each other. Tails started to move his tongue into Cream mouth as she started to dance with Tails' one. Because of the high energy used for their French kiss they stopped to get some air into their body's again.

Tails quickly made some room on his workbench and put Cream on. Then they continued to French kiss one more but this time Tails hands got behind her dress to open the zipper of it. When he pulled it down he took of her dress and now she was only covered with her bra and her panty (that he already seen). Cream however did the same to him. She undressed his shirt to show his chest hair and his muscles on his chest. Tails stopped kissing her but got lower to her neck and started to suck on it giving her a mark that she's claimed by him.

Cream: Ooooohhhhhhh Tails….*moan*

Tails continued what he did and put his hands on her breasts as Cream moaned even harder than before. Cream felt the signals of pleasure through on her body which made her so happy. Tails however what playing by squeezing and tickling her nipples. When Tails played for 5 minutes with them his face got lower as well to her breasts. When he looked at them he smiles. The size of Creams breasts where excellent, she has grown the breasts of her mother. They weren't the biggest one but actually he didn't cared for it neither because what do you have on a girlfriend with giant breasts if she doesn't cares about you?

Tails: Wow Cream I like your breasts.

Cream: Well thank you… mister Miles. *blush*

Tails: Miles?

Cream: Sorry…

Tails: No it's alright. The way you say it is so….. cute… just like you

Cream: You mean that?

Tails: I do Cream.

Cream planted a kiss on his head and Tails kept himself still busy with her breasts. But Cream felt so aroused she couldn't wait any longer.

Cream: Miles?...

Tails: Yes Cream?

Cream: Could you …'take me' …. Please

Tails: But I'm not done yet.

Cream: As good as it feels, I just can't wait any longer

Tails: But are you….. sure about this? *a little scared*

Cream: I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. So please… take me…

Tails: As you wish Cream.

Tails took off her last remaining clothing and so made her completely nude in front of him. This is it Cream would finally become a real woman. No longer the little childish girl she once was but a full adult female. Cream unbuttoned Tails' trousers and let it slide to the ground. She noticed the massive bulge in his boxer he wore and smiled at it but she also pulled that down and now his member was flashing in her view.

Cream: Wow Miles… is it because of me being nude you're like this?

Tails: To be honest no. I've been like this for a few hours. Ever since I ….. euhm….saw your panty on accident. *ashamed*

Cream: It's alright Miles. I forgive you

Tails: You do? *smiling a bit*

Cream: Yes, I love you Miles. I love you for a long while but I'm just scared you don't feel th…

Tails put his finger on her lips. He knew what she wanted to say because he's in the same situation as she.

Tails: I do love you Cream. I love you so much.

Cream: Ohhhhh Miles…

Tails and Cream started both kissing each other again heavily unleashing the love they felt for each other. No longer did the needed to hide their feelings in the shadows. This time they let everything out what was build up for so long. Because the lack of air again they stopped and breathed heavy.

Cream: Miles please….. I want to feel you.

Tails: No problem….. my little bunny.

Tails took his male pride and got it to Cream split. He saw Cream is aroused enough because her flower was dripping. When Tails got close he gently pushed his cock inside her body. Cream moaned on the moment that Tails got a little inside of her. Tails first lightly started to thrust very gently not to hurt her. Tails moaned as well when he did this.

Cream: Oooohhh Miles…I feel you…..oooooohhhhhhh

Tails: *ugh* Oh Cream….. you're so warm…

Tails continued like that for at least 5 minutes. Both moaning as these new pleasures got the best of them. But Cream didn't wanted just a little of him. She wanted all of him.

Cream: Please….Miles….give me all.

Tails: As you comment my lovely girl.

Tails gently thrust his member further into her body until he felt something. It was a strange feeling as it blocked his path to go further inside of her.

Tails: Cream is this your….. first time?

Cream: It …is

Tails: Mine too but if I hurt you just say and I'll stop.

Cream: I'll be fine…..

Tails worried he was going to hurt her but everybody's first time hurt. He pressed his member hard inside of her as pain got the best of Cream.

Cream: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tails: Cream! Cream! Are you okay?!

Cream: It hurts!

Out of her flower blood started to come out as her virginity got taken away.

Tails: Cream I'm sorry I'm stopping. I didn't ment any of this.

Cream: Nooo don't…I'll handle it…..*cries a little*

Tails: But but but but …are you sure? Cream I hurt you.

Cream: It's okay… aagghhhhhhhhh…..

Tails kissed her hoping this would make her feel a bit better while he's still connected with her. The pain Cream suffered got away after 1-2 minutes. She was glad that it was someone she truly loved took away her innocent.

Cream: It's alright…. Tails. The pain… eased a bit. You ….may continue.

Tails: Are you sure Cream? I don't want to hurt you again.

Cream: I'm sure. Please …. Make me….yours….

Tails nodded and thrust in and out of her. Instead of feeling pain Cream now experienced the pleasures of Tails thrusts. Both of them had now their mind on zero. The only thing they knew was the love they had for each other.

Cream: Oh my god…. Miles you feel sooooooo goooooooddddd!

Tails: You … too Cream…. You're so tight… I love it.

The two lovers kept thrusting in rhythm with each other. Both of them moaning and panting while the pleasure blow their mind away. As 1 minute passed both fell a new feeling. It was if their body's building up pressure that got stronger by every thrust Tails did into Cream. Tails' had heard of this 'pressure' and knew he was close to his climax.

Tails: Oh oh oh …..oh Cream….I I I'm going to cum….

Cream: Ah 3 me too…. I'm so close…

Tails tried to hold on the pressure as long as he could. But it started to hurt him so bad that he couldn't hold it on. When the pressure overtook his will he unleashed his sperm inside his little bunny.

Cream on the other hand felt the same feeling. Her body tensed up and a few moments later, she had her orgasm.

Tails: Cream! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cream: Miles! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

When Tails had done with unleashing his load of seed inside Cream it mixed with her fluids of her own climax. A flew leaks came out of it.

Both of them where panting while Tails still connected with her. He let him fall on her as she held him close to her naked body. She couldn't believe this has happened. Tails finally being hers. She glad to have a boyfriend like him. She always felt more for nerds but his looks weren't bad neither.

Tails: Wow ….*pant* *pant* that was…..*pant* amazing….

Cream: It…*pant* sure was *pant*.

They shared again a kiss and muzzled each other with smiles on their faces. 1 minute later Tails pulled out of Cream as she still lied on his workbench. She was too tired to stand up from this. Tails noticed this and used his last strength he had to pick her up and goes straight to his bed. When he arrived he let her slide on his bed and noticed she had her eyes closed. He thought she was already asleep.

Cream: Miles?... *whispering*

Tails: Yes Cream? *smiles*

Cream: I'm sorry… you couldn't … finish your plane.

Tails: Hey don't be sad. Besides I can finish it tomorrow. For now let's get some sleep.

Cream: I love you Miles.

Tails: I love you too Cream.

Both of them got under the sheets of his bed and Tails pulled Cream closer to him. Both of them had smiles on their faces. They slept together and knew that this was only the start of a beautiful relationship.


	5. Sonic X Amy part 1

Amy Rose a pink hedgehog girl that's 22 years old who's had been heads over heels in love with a 25-year-old bleu hero hedgehog whose name is Sonic. The reason she loved him to death is because he saved her once out of the hands of his evil robot version known as Metal Sonic, but also his looks, scent, personality, just everything about him. Amy has done many things to impress him and to make him fall in love her but every time she did something nice, sweet, cute, etc… she failed in that quest.

Sonic the hedgehog is a free spirit and didn't want to tie down. He chooses freedom over a relationship. To Sonic running is his life, exploring places and finding new roads was a hobby he loved to death.

Amy was sitting in the park sad thinking of a way to make Sonic fall in love with her. She waited for 14 years and still she didn't got closer than being best friends with him. It hurts her to know that she'll only be a 'best friend', she wanted to be so much more to him.

Suddenly a white bat by the name of Rouge came over to her. Amy and Rouge weren't the best friends. No they share a friend/enemy relationship. Amy wasn't really in the mood and didn't actually wanted to talk to her but Rouge started for her.

Rouge: Well hello there Amy.

Amy: Oh hi Rouge *sad voice*.

Rouge: What's wrong girl?

Amy wasn't sure if she needed to tell Rouge this. It's her privacy after all. But Rouge knew the girl well enough to know what the problem was.

Rouge: It's Sonic right?

Amy: …..*sigh* yes…..I want Sonic to love me. But he sees me only as a friend.

Rouge: Well I could give you some advice.

Amy: Really? *surprised*

Rouge: Yes but need to listen closely.

Amy: Please Rouge tell me. Please I beg you.

Rouge: Ah okay than. Well you know Sonic isn't an easy one to fall in love with you right? But what if you would hit them on his weak spots?

Amy: You mean I've got to smash Sonic in his…. 'weak spot'?

Rouge: No not like that. Tease that weak spot. Males are guide from their hormones Amy. If you could play with that Sonic will fall for you.

Amy: I don't know Rouge. Sonic is a hard guy to break.

Rouge: Look what do you got to lose? Do you want Sonic?

Amy: Yes

Rouge: Do you love Sonic?

Amy: Yes

Rouge: Do you want Sonic for the rest of your life?

Amy: Yes! Yes! Yes! I want all of that!

Rouge: Than listen closely. You need to wear an outfit that really expose that body of yours. Because this dress you're wearing is way to …. well defensive. You need something that expose more of your body.

Amy: What?! Are you insulting my clothes *angry voice*?

Rouge: No, but with this you'll never get Sonic to ever fall in love with you girl. If I were you I would put more …. Well mature and sexier clothes on. *whispered those last words*

Amy: No way Rouge, I'm not going to wear something that will make me look like a slut.

Rouge: Fine have it your way than. Just think about it. It's your choice Amy. If you want Sonic it's your only way.

And with those last words Rouge flew away. Amy wouldn't wear such clothes. That's not her. Yes she loved Sonic to death but she's not going to wear something that will make her come over as a slut. What would Sonic think of her if she'd wears such outfit?

As day's flew by Amy reconsidered Rouges proposal. She looked at a photo of her and Sonic (where Sonic was in an uncomfortable position) that she held dear to her heart. As the words of Rouge ran into her mind over and over like a cd-player stuck on replay, she started to actually considering of putting those words into action. She wanted Sonic so badly that she would really do everything. And if that means to come over as a slut to him, so be it. She took her mobile phone and dialed Rouges number. The phone went over and Rouge picked her cellphone up.

Rouge: Hello this is Rouge, who's speaking?

Amy: Hey Rouge. It's me Amy.

Rouge: Well hello pinky. Did you thought about my offer?

Amy never liked being called 'pinky' but she let it slide for now. She needed her for this.

Amy: Yes and …. I'll do it.

Rouge: That's great pinky. Now you should got the XXX store. They'll will help you.

Amy: Why don't you come with me?

Rouge: I can't because I'm busy.

Amy: Busy with what?

Rouge: Sorry girl, can't say. Why don't you take Cream with you?

Amy: Oh yeah I'll take Cream with me. Then she'll see me how to become a slut, great thinking *frowning*.

Rouge: Geesh sorry girl. Don't get so upset.

Amy: I…. euh… I'm sorry. I just wished not to go alone.

Rouge: Look girl the people who work there are good folk. Besides they're used to help customers with romance problems.

Amy: Thanks for rubbing it in.*frown even more*

Rouge: You're welcome hun *sarcastic*. Now just go everything will be alright.

Amy: Okay thanks Rouge.

Rouge: Bye Amy see you later than.

Amy: bye.

When the phone call ended Amy was a bit mad at her for insulting her romance toward Sonic. She wanted to insult her but let it slide (again) because she needed her at this moment. So now she needed to go to the XXX store and hopefully find some clothing that would show her body to the fullest (for Sonic only). She got to her front door and took her coat and put it on. She then left her house and locked her door. She got to her pink cabriolet and got inside. She took out her keys and slide it into the ignition then turned it sideways to make the engine roar. She putted it in reverse and got on the public road. When on the road she put it in first and have some gas to go forward.

Today was normal traffic she could drive without problems. She only needed to stop for a few times to wait for the red lights to turn on green. She listened to the radio while driving that played some good music. 15 minutes later she saw through the right window of her car the XXX store, you couldn't miss it because the x's where in huge letter. She flicked her right indicator and turned her steering wheel to the right to leave the public road and enter the parking of the shop. She parked within two white lines and turned of the engine by (in reverse from before) turning her keys sideways again. When the engine shut she pulled out her keys and got out of the car. She pressed on a button on her key that locked her car. She tried to open her door but couldn't to be sure it's locked. After that she got to the door of the store with a little heart because she never thought to ever enter that place.

Now we find the sakura colord hedgehog in the XXX store searching for lingerie clothes. At the first sight it really came over as a slut but still it's for Sonic, and if it's for him it's word giving it a shot. She was looking at some red stockings and a bra and felt first disgusted with this. But she had to do this, she's an adult woman and she could do what she wish and her only wish is the one that hunted her mind for 14 years, you already know that boy is Sonic that she wants to marry with or at least make him her boyfriend although she'd preferred to be his wife.

While she tries to not to track attention while looking at the clothes that hanged there a clerk noticed her seeing having trouble. As instructed from their boss the clerk got to the pink colored hedgehog to help her. Sustomer satisfaction is priority.

Clerk: Hello welcome into our store. Do you need some help?

Amy: I …. Euhm… I…..

Clerk: Don't be shy, we're here to help you. You don't need to fear us.

Amy: Okay thanks, I'm looking for some … well 'clothes' that would impress someone.

Clerk: Aahh I see, want to impress a special person aren't you? Well you sure came to the right place. Because here is where many woman come to get someone they've got an eye on.

Amy: Really?

Clerk: Really.

Amy: Wow than what do you recommend I could carry for … my special one?

Clerk: Well let's see.

Amy and the clerk started to look for an outfit that would fit the sakura hedgehog. She looked at some lingerie while Amy looked on another. Amy found a red bra with red matching stockings and a garter belt in the same color. Because red reminds her much to her own dress so she wouldn't feel to unconformable about it.

Amy: What you think of this? *putting the lingerie around her covered body*

Clerk: Hmmm I don't know. You can try it in our changing room at the end of the shop. I'll wait outside.

Amy: Okay.

Both of them got to the changing rooms (the clerk stayed outside to give Amy some privacy) and Amy got inside one and undressed her red dress and boots. She put on the lingerie around her body and first looked in the mirror for a first impression. When she looked into the mirror she started to adore the way her body came out. ¾ of the boys that would see her now would fall to the ground with pervert minds on them. She was so sexy. Her curves came out and her breasts where an excellent size, not to big nor to small. She wondered what Sonic would think of her in this but before she would enter her fantasy she came to reality and got out of the changing room. She got to the clerk who'd checked the way she looked now. She had to admit that her special one had to be very lucky with the looks mother nature gave her. The only issue was the color.

Clerk: Hmmmm the clothes are stunning on you. But…. the colors don't fit you.

Amy: Auwww *sad voice*

Clerk: What wrong?

Amy: I like them.

Clerk: Hey if you like it that's fine with me… but I think you should better carry another.

Amy: What colors do you suggest?

Clerk: Hmmm what about white or blue?

Amy: Than I go for blue.

Clerk: Okay I'll go look for on in blue while you get out of this one. I'll bring him to you.

Amy: Sure.

Amy went back to her changing room and the clerk searched for the blue one. When she found him she brought it to Amy. Amy took it and gave her red one back. The clerk got the red one back to its place and came back . Amy put on a blue bra with and bleu garter belt and some black stockings. When changed Amy came out and watched herself in the mirror outside. The clerk knew this is the one.

Clerk: Girl you look stunning in that. That special one of yours is going to fall for you.

Amy: You think so? Because the one I'm after is actually a hard nut to crack.

Clerk: If I'm aloud to ask: who's your special one?

Amy: *blushing and smiling when thinking of Sonic*

Clerk: Who's the one?

Amy: …. Sonic…. Sonic the hedgehog…. *blushing while hugging herself*.

Clerk: Wow. The hero Sonic?

Amy: Yes.

Clerk: Well girl than you'll have no problems with this one. He'll fall for you with only your looks.

Amy: You really think so? *cheering a little*

Clerk: absolutely.

Amy: Thank you so much, for everything.

Clerk: You're welcome.

Amy got back to her changing room and got dressed into her usual dress again. When she came out with the lingerie she would wear for Sonic she went to the pay desk and bought her new outfit. It was expensive thought because she paid 300 rings for it but it's for hopefully a better future. She left the shop with a bag that contained her new outfit. She pressed on her car key and the car unlocked his doors. She put her bag in the trunk of it and closed it. She stepped into her car and slide her keys again into the keyhole and then turned it sideways to make the engine roar again. She got out of her parking spot and used her indicator to the left. When she was on the road and hit the gas, she returned home.

After driving again 20 minutes to her own house she parked her car on her own drive way and turned her key toward her to let the engine shut down. When the motor stopped spinning she took out her key out of the ignition, took the bag with her sexy outfit and got out the car. She locked the car by pressing the button on her key itself to lock the car again. She tried the handle on the door trying to open but it didn't, she was sure her car is locked. She got to her door and took out her key to unlock her door. When she got it she put it in the keyhole and turned it clockwise with resulted to open her front door. She got inside and closed it again. Now she had the outfit that showed of her body but she wanted this to be a surprise for Sonic. She needed a dress that would cover up most of it. She got to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe again to see with dress would fit.

Because her closet is full of her usual red dress she had trouble until she saw a light blue dress that she one wore once. It was when she could convince Sonic to a date. She begged him over and over for that one date that's been already two years ago. It was the time of her life but now it's empty again. She didn't wanted to ruin her special dress because it meant mentally much to her. But this time it was an exception. She took it out and it matched with her little surprise for her blue crush. Now the only thing she needed is to convince Sonic to spent night at her house. She knew if she would ask to come to his that she'll fail, also she was nervous about all of this and she would feel more conformable in her own house. She took her cellphone and dialed the blue blurs number. Her heart raced at that moment when the phone started to beep (with means the phone went over) because usually she never calls Sonic expect when there's trouble. We leave the love-sick female hedgehog alone and go to find this blue guy she loves more than her own life itself. Wish her luck.


	6. Sonic X Amy part 2

Sonic the hedgehog the hero himself was doing his favorite hobby again: running and exploring a new adventure. Oh yeah this blue bad-ass hero has seen much of the world, he had the power to a round the world in just one day. We see him smiling again dressed in a green T-shirt and a yellow sport pants. The reason he wore those is because they don't stick on his body when running. Other trousers have that issue they stick around your legs while you do some intense sport. Sport trousers didn't had much of that problem. When the hero entered his own village again he felt a vibration in his pant. He stopped and got out his made by Tails mobile smartphone (that had more option than a regular one) and saw on the ID display saying 'Amy Rose' calling. When he was younger he would not even answer it, but since she stopped being clingy and constantly asking to marry her he began to like her more as a best friend. Even though she often tries to ask if he wanted to marry her with his obvious reply being 'no', he didn't hated her. No hating her was the last thing he had on his mind. He pressed on the screen the 'button' to talk to her.

Sonic: Hello Amy, what's up?

Amy: Hi Sonic…. How you doing?

Sonic: I'm fine, running around and exploring the world

Amy said something but he couldn't hear it because she whispered it (she said: I wish I could see the world as well).

Sonic: Hm? Saying something?

Amy: No nothing, nothing

Sonic: Okay than, so what's wrong Amy?

Amy: Well euhm….. I was wondering…

Sonic: *frowning* No Amy, I'm not marrying you…

Amy: What? I didn't wanted to ask that. That's long ago, I changed.

Sonic: Someone bothering you?

Amy: No neither that…. I wondered if you wanted to come to my place tonight.

Sonic: Why?

Amy: Well ….euhmmmmmmmmmm ….. to have supper with me… I feel lonely here by myself.

Sonic: Why don't you ask Cream than? She'll accept it.

Amy: But I want to be alone with you….. and you alone… just for supper.

Sonic: *Thinking*

Amy: Please Sonic…

Sonic: Euh okay…... *rolls eyes* only for supper , No tricks and don't ask me to marry you okay?

Amy: Oh thank you thank you Sonic *cheering*

Sonic: Yeah don't mention it.

Amy: Oh Sonic ….I'll see you tonight my darling.

Sonic: Yiieeaaaahhhhhhhh *unconformable*

Amy: See you tonight my Sonic. Love you.

Sonic: Okay bye Amy…

When Sonic and Amy ended their calls Sonic had to face palm. What did he got himself into again? Yes he dated once Amy two years ago. They lied in a forest watching the beautiful waterfall close to each other. The romance was in the air at that moment. Amy was snuggling close to him as Sonic held her arms around her. You want to know what happened? I'll tell you:

*flashback 2 years ago Sonic and Amy lie close to each other*

Amy: Thank you so much Sonic.*smiling happily*

Sonic: No problem, It's the least I could do for you.

Amy smiled even more than she could already. But suddenly Sonic took her face into his hands as she became surprised at what he was doing. Sonic blushed and started to slowly lean in while he closed his eyes. Amy did the same and when their lips met they shared their first kiss ever. When they broke it they hug each other romantically. Amy's dream came true: Sonic kissed her! He loved her! she was sure about it. When it was late Sonic drove her back to her house. While driving he was actually regretting what he has done. The kiss… it was special indeed… but…he didn't know if it was out of love. Because he was taken by her beauty and the romantic sphere. When he arrived at her house he needed to make this clear but he didn't wanted to hurt her, so he would tell another day.

Amy: Thank you my Sonic. I loved it *smiles*

Sonic: You're welcome Amy.

Amy: You know if you like you can stay with me for the night *blushing*

Sonic: I don't think that a good idea yet Amy, I mean we just dated.

Amy: Oh okay. But still my offer is open Sonic.

Sonic: I think we better wait and see okay?

Amy: Okay darling. See you later than.

Sonic: Yeah bye Amy.*smiles*

Amy got out of his car and got to her front door. She waved at Sonic that was driving away from her. Amy was in heaven, it wouldn't take long before Sonic was hers. She got to bed where she dreamed about her date with Sonic.

But two days later Amy's dream shattered to bits because Sonic told her to not speak about that date. He liked the kiss but…. It would be a huge cost if everyone know he liked Amy. His enemies could use her to make him surrender and he couldn't risk that to happen. So he told her to drop it as it never happened, which made Amy very unhappy.

And so in the end Amy gained nothing. Only that Sonic still might love her. But she didn't gave up and tried to convince him again to love her which caused them both pushing each other away until they barely talk again as usual.

*back to reality*

As Sonic inhaled and exhaled again he blast off wherever he feet let him lead him too. Now that he needed to go to Amy tonight wasn't actually planned but hey it will be alright. It's just having supper with Amy as friends. Back to the old life no worries and Amy as his best friend. Maybe it would be good if he bought her a gift. A simple gift, to make up a bit for the past. He speed to the giant mall and got through the door. Then he started to search for a flower shop. It took him less than 5 seconds to find the store he was looking for and entered in.

Staff: welcome Sonic

Sonic: Hello

Staff: what can I do for you?

Sonic: I'm looking for some flowers.

Staff: Well you come to the right place. Flowers are our specialty.

Sonic: You do got some roses?

Staff: We sure do. Follow me.

Sonic followed him where all the possible roses lied. Sonic had plenty of choices. Just a small bouquet is enough. He looked around and found some white roses.

Sonic: Those *points to the white roses*

Staff: alright big hero *Takes the roses and goes to the pay desk*

Staff: trying to impress someone?

Sonic: Say what? No I don't.

Staff: just asking0

Sonic: It's just a small gift to the one I'll meet for supper tonight0

Staff: hmmm sounds great.

Sonic: If you say so, I just do this out of friendship.

Staff: *gets behind his pay desk* Must be some special friend than *starts putting the roses into a bouquet*.

Sonic: Just a friend, nothing special.

Staff: So what's his name?

Sonic: eh what? His name?

Staff: yes. His name. I mean I don't mind if you aren't hetero.

Sonic: Hey hold on there pall. I'm not gay! It's just for a friend that's a girl.

Staff: Oh a girl-friend than *evil smiling at Sonic*

Sonic: Not funny man.

Staff: Common Sonic….do you like her?

Sonic: That's none of your business .

Staff: Okay *finished the bouquet*. Here you go Sonic that's 150 rings.

Sonic: *Gives him the rings*

Staff: Thank you very much Sonic. Good luck hero *giving a thumb up*

Sonic: Thanks…

Sonic left the shop ran out of the shop at the speed of sound. People that stood there took cover because they thought there was an explosion until they only saw a blue light blur disappear. Sonic held the bouquet in his hand.

When he arrived at home he took out his key and placed it in the keyhole. He turned them around clockwise which the door unlocked and opened to let him in. Sonic got in his house and closed the door again. After he closed the door he got upstairs to go to his wardrobe. He looked at some suits he had lying. Even thought it was just supper with Amy, looking good doesn't hurts right? He saw a full suit with a tie but he's not going to wear that because he didn't liked wearing and felt imprisoned in it. While he looked further he stumbled on his brown t-shirt with a black vest. He took it out and put it on him and together with a blue jeans, he looked satisfied with this choice. He just lay down the clothes ready for tonight. Only 3 hours to wait until he would meet Amy.


	7. Sonic X Amy part 3

We find Sonic the hedgehog in his brown t-shirt and jeans getting ready to meet Amy for supper. He checked himself into the mirror and did a thumb up to himself because he thinks he looks great (as usual). After taking the bouquet and his car keys, he got to his door and opened it. He went outside to closed his door. He took out the key and placed it in the keyhole and turned it counter-clockwise to lock the door. He tested it if he could open the door but couldn't. Than he got to his car and pressed a button on his key that unlocked the car. The car gave a beep and it's indicators flashed. He opened his left door and got on the seat of his sport car. Why didn't he ran to Amy you may ask? He just didn't wanted to ruin his clothes with dirt. And otherwise he needed to walk and that wasn't really something he wanted to do at this hour. He placed his car keys into the ignition and turned it sideway to make the car roar. He put in reverse and got on the public road. Than when on the road he placed his stick into first and drove off to Amy's house.

We find the over heels in love hedgehog girl making the last preparations for Sonic's arrival. She deeply hoped the trick of Rouge would work. But before she would use that on Sonic she wanted to enjoy this moment because otherwise they only come together with every one of the gang to eat after a victory against Sonic's biggest enemy Eggman. She overlooked her table that contained two knifes, two forks, etc…..

After she checked the table she also checked her food that it wouldn't get burned on while it's in the oven. Everything was according to plan. Now she only waited for Sonic to arrive.

Door: *ding dong*

Amy: *thinking cheering* That's him!

Amy: I'm coming.

Amy went got to the door and opened it containing Sonic standing on the outside with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

Amy: Well hello Sonic.

The first thing Sonic saw when her door opened was Amy with long hair and her blue dress that she wore when they dated two years ago but she had new stockings around her legs with some matching high heels shoes. He didn't wanted to say it but those stockings of her turned him on a little.

Sonic: Good evening Amy. Wow you look stunning.

Amy: Aaaauuwww thank you Sonic. You look handsome yourself.

Sonic:Thanks. Mind if I come in?

Amy: Sure go ahead.

Sonic: *enters her house* Oh yeah this is for you Amy *presenting her the roses*

Amy: Auuuww Sonic, Thank you. That's so sweet

Sonic: Just a small gift *smiling a little*.

Amy: *Smell on them* Hmmmm they're lovely.

Sonic: Nothing special really.

Amy: Well I've got a gift for you too Sonic.

Sonic: You didn't need to give me anything Amy.

Amy: Oh but I'm sure you'll like it.

Sonic: Okay where is it? *wondering*

Amy: Close your eyes first.

Sonic: *close his eyes* Okay.

Amy closed her eyes as well and got to Sonic's lips. When her lips made contact with Sonic's she gave a small kiss. Sonic being surprised shot his eyes open. Normally he would push any girl away that tried this with him. But not with Amy…. Not her. After 10 seconds actually Amy retreated her lips. She smiled and had a blush on her face.

Amy: Hope you liked it…

Sonic: Well … it's a surprise indeed.

Amy: Let's go to my living room. I've made some apéritif snacks for us.

Sonic: You overdone yourself again didn't you Amy?

Amy: Anything for you Sonic.

Sonic and Amy got to her couch in her living room. Sonic saw the table dressed for two persons to eat. He couldn't really guess what's going to come but he was sure it's not going to kill him. While in the seat they started to talk once Amy came back with some self-made little chilly dogs. It's a chilly dog but in smaller scale. She knew he loved chilly dogs and maybe with this he could see that she really would do anything to him.

Sonic: You made that yourself?

Amy: Yes. I hope you like them Sonic.

Sonic: Like them? I love them.

Amy: That's great to hear, I appreciate it.

Sonic: You're welcome

Sonic took two little chilly dogs. Even though he eaten them up very fast he loved the flavors on them. Amy did something to it that made it more tasty than usual.

Sonic: Wow they taste great Amy.

Amy: Glad you like them. But don't fill yourself with that Sonic. I've got also something else to eat.

Sonic: And what's that?

Amy: Well it's chicken. I hope you don't mind. The reason I made these little chilly dogs is because that's the last I could make.

Sonic: Hey it's okay Amy. I'm glad you actually want to do all of this for me. Not everyone is as guest friendly like you.

Amy smiled again and really felt warm inside her body. And oh…. Because of the heat inside the house her hormones started to fuel her desire for Sonic. The only thing she wanted was so strip herself and showing Sonic her secret. And when he would see it she would surrender to his will as he carries to her bed and started to….

Sonic: Amy Amy you there? *snaps his fingers in front of her*

Amy: Oh yeah sorry.

Sonic: Hey don't worry, you looked just a bit weird that's all. As if you were thinking about something.

Amy: I was … but it's over now

Sonic: Sure.

Amy: I'll go and check on the chicken Sonic. I'll be back soon.

Amy left Sonic alone in her living room and got to her kitchen and looked in the oven. She sees that the chicken had a wonderful brown color and was ready to be severed. She opened her oven and took it out. She first placed the food on her kitchen dresser and closed the oven and turned off the power. Then she grabbed the chicken again and put it on a warm plate (so that it stays warm longer). With the warm plate she got to her living room where Sonic was still waiting in the couch. He smelled the aroma's and sniffed to where the scent came from.

Amy: Supper is ready Sonic.

Sonic: Great I'm coming Amy.

Sonic got out of the seat and got to the living table and sat on one of the two chairs with his board in front of him. Amy placed the chicken on the table.

Sonic: Smells good Amy

Amy: Auw Thank you Sonic. I took a bit of effort to make it.

Sonic: Well you sure did great.

Amy blushed with Sonic's complements. She took Sonic's plate and filled it with some of the chickens chest and some vegetables. When Sonic took back his plate he waited for Amy to fill hers. After she too got her plate she sat down and they started eating together in front of each other. Amy couldn't believe she was actually sharing this moment with Sonic. He never ate at her house before. For everything there is a first time isn't it? Sonic started to eat from his food and got impressed by the way she made it. The chicken had great taste and the vegetables where excellent steamed. He could get used to the cooking of Amy.

Sonic: Hmmm it's great Amy

Amy: Thank you Sonic. I made it with love.

Sonic: Plenty of it too I guess. *smiles a bit*

Amy: You've got no idea *smiles with a blush*

Sonic: Well you're face give you away.

Amy: That's because of you.

Sonic: Me? Is it my fault again? *evil smiles*

Amy: yep it is Sonic *sticks out her tongue*

Sonic and Amy continued to tease each other but soon they started a conversation about everything and everyone. Their friends, their adventures, everything they could come up with. The table filled with laughter and both thought their cheeks were a balloon. When silence fell over the table they stared at each other smiling warmly.

Sonic: You know Amy, I'm really glad I'm with you now. *smiles*

Amy: Really Sonic? *smiles*

Sonic: I am. Supper is great and the sphere is lovely.

Amy: Maybe it will trigger something within you.

Sonic: Chances are low Amy.

Amy: If you say so.

After 30 minutes they both had done with their plates and their stomachs were full with delicious food. Amy started to get up and take away the plates but Sonic started to help her. Amy saw this and appreciated this.

Amy: You don't to help me Sonic.

Sonic: But I want to. After all I'm a hero *winks an eye*

Amy: Thank you so much Sonic.

Sonic: You're welcome.

A moment later Amy and Sonic had put the plates into her dish-washer.

Amy: So what you want to do now Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know. I had my supper, I can go home I guess.

Amy: Oh but you don't have too.

Sonic: Got any ideas than?

Amy: Actually I do.

Sonic: And what is that than? *evil smiling*

Amy came closer to him until his face was close to hers.

Amy: Why don't let I show you? *evil smiles herself and gave him a little kiss on his cheek*

Sonic had a small blush on his face but tried to hide it. Amy lead Sonic to her couch again and let him sit down. The moment will decide all or nothing, will Sonic fall for her lingerie?.

Sonic: Amy …. What are you planning?

Amy: Ssshhhhh just watch.

Amy started to do somekind of dance, swinging her hips around while her unzip her dress from the back. Sonic's eyes started to open wide because he had an idea what she was doing now: stripping herself for him. Sonic's breathing started to increase while Amy continued to dance between his legs. She started to let her dress fall to the side of her showing her shoulders a bit. Sonic had no idea why but he really started to get aroused by this. Without him knowing blood goes to his member with resulted getting hard. He felt his manhood pressing in his pants while Amy danced around it. She turned around and this time let her dress fall to the ground completely. Then Amy turned around to let show Sonic her 'new outfit'.

Amy: Well Sonic what you think *smiles warmly*

Sonic had to cover his noise because it started to bleed heavily with the sight of Amy like this. Amy sees Sonic covering his noise with means that he sure does has some weak spot after all. She got closer with her body to Sonic and took one of his hands placed it on her on breasts. Sonic felt this new feeling flowing through his body. He was unsure about what's going on but for once… and for the worst of all: he didn't resist. He let Amy leading his hand on her body and when his warm hand made contact with her wonderful breasts and he gets aroused with her. A new feeling inside that bleu hedgehog body of his started to let himself known. Sonic had never ever had a feeling like this. It was so … warm… so pleasant. Sure was that inside his trousers covered by his boxer his member started to rise and getting hard. Luckily Amy couldn't see it.

Sonic: Amy… you …you look…

Amy: Tell me… my darling sonic *smiles*.

Sonic: Beautiful…..

Amy closed her eye and a little tear came out of it. Never in her life he ever told her she looked beautiful.

Amy: Thank you… Sonic… that's…nice.

Sonic: You're welcome Amy *smile*


	8. Sonic X Amy part 4

Amy got on his lap and smashed her lips on his again not caring if it was wrong with pulling her hands around his neck. This was a feeling she had to let go and the best of all… Sonic didn't pushed her off. No instead he started to pull her closer and giving in the kiss. Both their minds had fireworks going off while the kiss got more intense until Amy couldn't help herself but her tongue left hers and got to Sonic's asking for entries. Sonic obeyed at his mouth opened as both their tongues started to fight with each other. While they were kissing Sonic let Amy lightly fall into the seat so that he could be on top of her while they fought for dominance. The two hedgehogs French kissed each other for at least 5 minutes because slowly their minds got drowsy they had need of oxygen. After they recovered their breaths a bit the two smashed their lips against each other again and continued where they left off. Both Sonic and Amy's hormones started to stated itself because all they wanted now was each other in every way.

Amy's hand got from his neck to his vest. She unbuttoned it fast and threw it away somewhere on the floor. She also opened the buttons of his shirt and threw it away aswell and Sonic's furless chest got exposed.

Sonic on the other hand was playing with her breasts squeezing and rubbing it all the time.

They both broke their kiss because Amy had to moan of Sonic's teasing.

Amy: Ohhhh Sonic…. Oh oh oh..

Sonic: If only you could see how I see you now *smiles warmly*

Amy: And … oh oh oh…what… do you….ohohoh see?

Sonic: A beautiful young girl that I care for a lot.

Amy: Oh…oh Sonic… I love you…

Sonic: I know Amy. And I'll show you how much I care.

Sonic's hands started to get lower following her body. He went down feeling around her curved body. He didn't said this to anyone (not even Tails) but this is how sees his ideal woman. Amy had the body that he searched for in years. He got with his hand to Amy's panty under her sexy garter belt. He started to rub it with his hand . Amy felt Sonic rubbing her panty and moaned heavily while he did his thing. Sonic liked to hear her moan. He thinks it make him the leader of her.

Amy: Oh oh oh oh …. Oh Sonic! That feel… soooooo good.

Sonic: Glad you like it Amy.

Amy: Oh Sonic… please don't stop… please I need it… Sonic please take me!

Sonic: Not yet Amy.

Amy: Please! I want you so badly!

Sonic: You need to be ready first.

Sonic took her panty and slide it down so that her flower came into his view. Even though Sonic has never done this before his mind told him to do this. It said that Amy had to feel ready for if they would… do it and foreplay is the best way for that. He became surprised that Amy was already a little bit wet on her woman spot. He first looked at Amy to be sure that he had permission to do his thing with her flower. Amy blushed because she only wanted Sonic's cock inside her. But she gave in and nodded. Sonic let's his face goes down close to her clitoris and starts to kiss it. Amy got crazy with that first kiss. Waves of pleasures got through her body and she moaned heavily.

Amy: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Soonnnniiiccc!

Sonic stopped with the kisses but he started to lick her flower that tasted as strawberries (his favorite). As he continued licking her G-spot Amy held her hands on Sonic's head keeping him in place. Amy felt her body loving Sonic licking her. When Sonic kept licking her for 5 minutes pressure started to build up in her body. She knew she was close to unleash her climax for the first time.

Amy: Aaaahhhh Sonic I'm going to cum!

Sonic continued and 10 seconds longer and Amy had to shout Sonic's name because she couldn't hold the pressure.

Amy: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Sooooonnnnnnnnniiiiiiiicccccccccccc!

Amy's fluids spew out of her flower on Sonic's face. He got out of her legs showing his covered face. He smiled while licking some of her fluids up.

Sonic: You taste great Amy. I loved it.

Amy tried to recover her breath of Sonic's love torture. After a few minutes she got back her breath again and got up to face him. She also put back her panty on.

Amy: That was great Sonic. Now is my turn.

Sonic: Don't you want me now? *teasing*

Amy: Yes, but … I want you ready as well.

Amy got up from her seat and pointed to him that he needed just had to sit as usual. When Sonic sat in the position she wanted she got down to his trousers and unbuttoned it too and let it slide to the ground. She saw his boxer with a large bulge in it. She also let took of his boxer and his manly pride looked at the ceiling and was hard. For 3 years Amy has fantasized Sonic's pride but still it was much more than she thought. Amy took Sonic's cock and gave it a lick with her tongue.

Sonic: Ahhh Amy… what …are you doing?

Amy: Getting you ready. Just let me do my work.

Sonic: …. Okay….ah fuck….

Amy kept licking and slowly got his cock in her mouth. She first took in a little of it but slowly Sonic's member started to get further in her mouth. When Amy completely started to suck his member she had a sour taste in her mouth, but in a good way. Sonic had one hand on her head following her movement.

Sonic: Oh my gohhhhhsss Amy…

Sonic moaned while Amy kept doing her thing for her biggest crush in the world. Sonic himself enjoyed Amy sucking on his cock. He knew Amy loved him but he didn't knew that she would really go this far with him. But for everything there's a first time.

5 minutes have passed and Sonic could feel the pressure inside his body saying that he's close to his climax.

Sonic: Euuuuhhh Amy… I'm…..i'm going to….cum ….soon.

Amy stopt sucking his member but used one of her hand to jerk him of instead. She didn't wanted him to cum into her mouth.

Amy: Is this okay as well my Sonic? *evil smiles*

Sonic: Oh it …. Sure is….. oh fuck….

When Amy jerked him off for a minute longer Sonic's body reached his highest level he could handle.

Sonic: Iiiieeeeeeehhhhh Ammmmyyy!

His member started to fire his sperm filled with his seed on Amy's face, it was warm and awesome to her. She did took a few licks but didn't swallowed it. Sonic's dick got flatten.

Amy: Mhhhmmm doesn't taste so bad Sonic.

Sonic: *pant* *pant* glad you….like it…

Amy: mmmhhhhmmmmmmm *nodding*. Well Sonic I'm ready for you *blushes*. Follow me Sonic…*indicates with her finger to follow her*

Amy got upstairs while Sonic followed her (naked). When he walked into Amy's room he sees a two persons bed full of heart and himself in a little doll form lying on her pillow. Amy closed the door when he entered and directly smashing again her lips on his with her hands around his neck. Sonic giving in into the kiss tried to hold her in place while she kissed him forcibly. Both their minds went to zero. Slowly but sure Sonic took over control and he picked her up while still kissing and got to the bed. He dropped her on it and got on Amy himself again. Amy loved this feeling much as Sonic. Both the hedgehogs fought for dominance. Sonic got his hands lower on Amy's panties on her covered legs because of the stockings, he didn't took that off because it wasn't nessercy. He slid it down and her flower became into his view. For 3 years she waited for this moment. Of them becoming one. Her eyes begged him.

Amy: Sonic… will you please make love to me?

Sonic: I would… but I'm not turned on.

Amy: Let me help you with that.

Amy rolled over to be on top and she started to rub her flower over his manly pride. Sonic felt the waves that made blood go to his dick again with resulted it rising in all its glory again. But what wasn't planned is that through Amy's rubbing she also turned on again and had to leaks on her womanhood making it wet.

Amy: I see you're ready Sonic *blushing*.

Sonic: I see you too *evil smiles*.

Sonic rolled her over again and got on top of her. Amy smiled at him while he did that. Now there was no turning back this would be both the first time they share love to each other even though Sonic hasn't said he loved her (yet).

Amy: Please take me now….. I want you so badly … I need you. I need my hero. I need you Sonic….

Sonic: Is this your first time Amy? Because it's mine after all.

Amy: Mine too. Please be gentle...

Sonic: Always for you Amy.

Sonic positioned his member on Amy's split and slowly and carrying slide it a bit inside of her. Amy moaned and let her head fall on the pillow when Sonic penetrated her. Sonic lightly thrust in and out of her.

Amy: Oh my gohs ….Sonic!

Sonic: Amy… this feels…so good.

Amy: Yes it is… please give me more!

Sonic: But but….

Amy: Please give it to me…..*moans*

Sonic: I don't want to hurt you… *worried*

Amy: I'll be fine, I promise…

Sonic: If you insist.

Sonic got more of his member into Amy's body until he could feel her virgin wall. He stopped to be sure Amy wanted to get rid of this because when he does this, it never comes back. Amy felt him reaching her barrier. She was sure of this. And if she wanted to have someone to break it, it's Sonic and only him! She nods which's means giving permission for him to continue. Sonic than thrust hard into her.

Amy: Gggiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh *screaming*

Sonic: Amy amy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I'm going to stop…

Sonic wanted to pull out of her while blood got out of her flower. What has he done? Instead of giving her the best day of her life, he did the opposite. When Amy noticed this she pulled him with her legs on her as strange it may sound.

Amy: Nooo don't… please…. I don't want you to stop. I'll… handle it…

Sonic: But you're hurt. And it's my fault.

Amy: Its… normal Sonic… It will fade … eventually..

While Amy still hissed from the pain she had Sonic tried at least to make her feel better with kissing her on the cheek. It did helped a bit and 2 minutes later the pain Amy felt indeed fade away. Now she felt the waves of pleasure going through her.

Amy: It's gone Sonic… please continue.

Sonic: Are you sure Amy?

Amy: As sure as anything. Please … I've been waiting for this moment for so long.

Sonic: Okay Amy, if it hurts just say it.

Amy: Will do… now make me yours Sonic.*smiles*

That smile of her made Sonic feel much better. He knew the pain he caused to her wasn't in her body. He again started to thrust into her wet vagina. The pleasure they both felt running through them can't be described but sure both didn't wanted to end. Sonic thrust slowly in and out of her making him as Amy go insane.

Amy: Oh sonic… you're so good…

Sonic: You … too Amy… you're so… tight…

Amy: And you're… so … hard.

Sonic kept thrusting into Amy both moaning and calling each other's names. But pleasure wasn't the only thing that filled their bodies. Only Amy's body build up her pressure faster than Sonic for once. She was so close she couldn't hold on longer.

Amy: Oh Sonic… I can't hold it… I'm going to … cum!

Sonic: Than… do it Amy…

After 3 more thrust off Sonic Amy indeed came. Her fluids filled leaked out of her flower that still had Sonic connected with. Sonic felt her warm juices on his member and felt himself even better. But he took out of her because he knew she had done as well. Even if he didn't cum this time, he didn't mind. But he sure had the lack of energy to finish himself.

Amy: Oh my gods *pant*… that was *pant*… amazing…

Sonic: Indeed it was…

Amy: Did you… finished…?

Sonic: I didn't, but it's okay *smiles at her*.

Amy: No it's not… please I want it…

Sonic: You don't have too. Besides… I'm tired actually…

Amy: Don't worry Sonic… I'll do the work this time.

Amy rolled over to be on top of him. While she looked at her lover (in her vision) she took his cock again and placed it in her wet womanhood again. Again her mind went blank when his penetration made contact. She never want this to end. All she wants is Sonic and she finally has him for what she knows anyway. She kept her hands on his stomach to support herself. Sonic had again a full view of Amy's body and still is amazed with her looks.

Amy: Oh Sonic… it still feels so good.

Sonic: As do you Amy…

Amy: Oh Sonic … I love you so much…

Sonic: Me too Amy… I love you too *smiles at her*

Amy's eyes widen. Did he just said he loved her? Did Sonic the hedgehog admits his love to Amy? She hardly couldn't believe it.

Amy: Sonic… did you just said you loved me *saying with tears of happiness in her eyes*

Sonic got up into a sit position while he still is connect with Amy. His face facing hers.

Sonic: Amy I always loved you. I just am afraid my enemies will use you against me.

Amy: You'll protect me from them. Oh Sonic I love you so much *hugs him*

Sonic: As do I Amy. As do I.

Sonic: So will we finish with what we started my love? *evil smiles*

Amy: I can't wait to have your seed into me my darling.

Sonic: Let's see about that than.

Amy started to ride his cock. Amy pleasure waves where even better than the first time. Now that he admitted he loved her she let's go all the feelings he stored for 14 years all out. She loved this feeling so much.

Amy: aaahh Sonic…. Oh oh oh….oh gohs…. It feels so good.

Sonic: And you're tight … again… man I love it.

Amy had ridden Sonic member for at least 10 minutes and the pleasure waves ruled their heads. Also the pressure again build up to its highest point. Sonic and Amy felt their climax being close.

Amy: Oh Sonic… I'm going to cum!

Sonic: Me too. Let's finish together…

10 seconds later their words became reality.

Sonic: Ammmmmmyyyyyyyy! Iiiiiiieeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..

Sonic's sperm fired out his manhood inside Amy's body.

Amy: Soooooonnnnniiiiccccc! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….3

Amy's body being filled with Sonic's sperm filled with his seed had her own fluids to mix with Sonic's. She loved the feeling even more when Sonic shot his seed into her. Both of them where panting as Amy let herself fall on him and putting her hands on his neck to support herself again.

Amy: That was *pant* *pant* epic… Sonic

Sonic: It … *pant* sure was *pant* Amy.

Sonic let himself slide in the bed and Amy still laid on Sonic's furless chest. They didn't disconnect from each other because they were very tired from all the action and emotions that ran through their bodies today. Sonic pulled the sheets around them to go sleep with his new girlfriend. They kissed each other while trying to recover their breaths.

Amy: Sonic please.. don't every go way from me… please I love you so much.

Sonic: Amy… I'll always love you… but I can't stay.

Amy: But … why?

Sonic: I've … got to keep … the world save.. but I promise… you this: Whenever… I'm away I'll return … to you.

Amy smiled with that and knew Sonic meant it. She snuggled close to him close to his neck while Sonic put his hands around her aswell.

Amy: I love you Sonic… with all my heart.

Sonic: I love you too Amy. More than anyone in my life.

And with those last words the hedgehog couple got into a deep sleep. Amy dreaming about Sonic marrying her while Sonic dreamed of them just together exploring and facing new adventures everywhere. It's not set in stone if Sonic ever going to propose to Amy nor that she'll ever have children with him but at least she had the love of her life finally as her boyfriend. Making him to marry her would be a new quest for later. For now she's happy she realized a dream that took 14 years.


End file.
